Sensory Overload
by Chick With Writer's Block
Summary: Haruka/Michiru One-Shot. Written in Haruka's POV. Haruka uses her five senses to describe a wonderful evening with an equally wonderful woman. Sorry not very good at summaries. Read and review plz.


**I originally wrote this for my gf but I am intending this to be a Haruka/Michiru one-shot written from Haruka's POV. Enjoy! =^.^= **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the sailor moon characters I just like to write stories about them.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sight

I looked down at her partially concealed body noticing how her skin glistened in the moonlight due to the sheen of sweat covering her body. I watched her chest rise and fall rhythmically as she slept. The twisted and disheveled sheets covered her from her chest down to about mid-thigh where her legs extended from the sheets and tangled with mine. Her head lie on my chest and her arm was splayed over my bare stomach lazily. If I looked close enough i could see her eyes moving slightly beneath her lids as she dreamt of things only she knew about. One corner of her mouth was slightly upturned almost as if she was smirking in her sleep and this made me wonder. She was mine. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on and she was all mine.

Smell 

The smell that was in the air tonight was divine. As I lie entwined with my love beneath the sheets, her perspiring skin emitted the vague scent of musk and cologne; men's body wash. Well she did like to use my body wash in the shower. Another fragrance that mingled with the quantity of smells in the air was lavender. Oh how I loved the smell of lavender. I had lit some lavender scented candles before she got home to set the mood for our romantic evening. The wax of the candles had long since congealed but the smell still lingered. The most prominent aroma of the night was a mixture of sweat and sex. The smell hung suspended above us as if exposing the intoxicating events of the night. That one smell itself was enough to undo me but all those smells incorporated together could make me her personal prisoner and my sentence was life without parole.

Taste

I could recall each and every flavor of the night as if I had just tasted it. The sweet delectable mixture of chocolate covered strawberries still saturated my tongue as I reminisced of the taste. I had blindfolded her and fed her the mouthwatering morsel letting her rely on only her taste to conclude what it was that she was consuming. Later on she had taken a bite and some of the juices had dribbled from the corner of her mouth. She had licked her lips seductively and I had leaned forward and lapped up the sweet nectar. It was a sensual exchange that led to the most mind-blowing taste I had experienced tonight. The essence of my lover still remained, adhering to my tongue as I recollected the events of the night. I moaned softly remembering the wonderful taste I had indulged in. I had delved deep down to her very core and had ascertained her very essence in return. The flavor was heavenly and I was on cloud nine.

Sound 

Just thinking of the sounds and noises that were made earlier tonight were almost enough to put me over the edge. When she had walked through the door to see my romantic display, she had gasped which was the first occurrence of a noise out of her but certainly not the last. Soon after that moans and groans could be heard resonating throughout the entire apartment. Our heavy breathing could be overheard as we explored parts of each other we knew not of. I remembered these arousing sounds with perfect clarity as I lie in bed watching my love sleep. But the most memorable sound of the night had to be my love crying my name out in ecstasy as we both rode out our waves of pleasure. As I collapsed next to her I could hear her panting and then an exhausted and breathless "I love you."

Touch

Every gentle touch and caress tonight had put me on overload. Her fervent licks to her soft bites; her lips seizing mine it was all so alluring and it put my mind in a haze. She would run her hands down my body slowly. A bite here, a lick there. I pulled off her last article of clothing and pressed my body against hers in a rush to feel her skin flush against mine. I made her wrap her legs around my waist and then ran my hands down the length of them making her shiver in delight. We began to generate so much sweat that our bodies rubbed against each other creating a sensual friction that made her dig her nails into my back. I laid her gently on the bed and ran my hands down her legs spreading them slightly. I could see her looking down at me with desire in her eyes. I could smell her arousal before me. I leaned forward and I could taste her sweetness on my tongue. I could hear her begging for more. I could feel her hands tangled in my hair. After tonight my senses will make me see her, smell her, taste her, hear her, and feel her all in a very different way.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**This is my first fanfic so I'm very excited to see what ppl think of it. Also thank my gf she was my inspiration to write this story. Read and review thanx bunches!**


End file.
